Kuriboh (character)
Kuriboh is a supporting minor character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. He also appears in the manga as well. He serves as a Duel Monster Spirit that guides Yugi Muto, and Yami Yugi through the Duel Monsters Spirit World, as well as the Virtual World. His future owner, after Yugi Muto is as of now Jaden Yuki. Background In Ancient Egypt during the millennium BC era after the famous Thief Bakura had attacked the Pharaoh's royal palace, Pharaoh Atem and his seven priests conducted mock battles to strengthen themselves and their ka. During one training battle, Seto got his ka, Duos to mercilessly sacrifice its comrades to become more powerful. As Atem lectured Seto on how true power means by never hurting your friends, Priest Seto requested a demonstration of what he meant by his version of power. He expected Atem to summon a God, but was surprised when he chose Kuriboh instead. Seto suspected that he was being mocked and got Duos to destroy Kuriboh's tablet, before Kuriboh had materialized itself. However a Kuriboh was then summoned from each fragment of the broken stone tablet. They proceeded to cover Duos' sword, making it impossible for him to attack, while Atem explained that if you attack without thinking then you will lose the duel. Personality Kuriboh is actually a fun loving little furry creature, much like Yugi Muto. Despite its gentle kind hearted personality, Kuriboh is still very useful in battles, even being willing to go up against the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He has also defended Yami Yugi from Obelisk the tourmenter in Battle City. Whenever someone insults him or Yugi/Yami Yugi for him having low attack points, he either becomes furiously aggressively fierce to the point of almost charging at the enemy, or he becomes very melancholy. He also usually smiles before vanishing back to the spirit world. However Yami Yugi can't understand Kuriboh what he says even when he uses body language to tell him something, luckily this issue was finally fixed in the Capsule Monsters saga. Appearance He is a creature with dark brown fur. He has big yellow blue eyes and small claws. However he has no eyebrows on his face. Abilities Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Manga 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Duelist Kingdom arc He was seen in a battle against Blue Eyes White Dragon. Virtual World arc In Noah Kaiba's Virtual World, before Yami Yugi's Duel against Gansley, a Kuriboh made a movement in a duel monsters card, therefore causing Yami Yugi to accidentally choose it as his Deck Master. During the battle, Kuriboh tried communicating with Yami Yugi, who could not understand him at first, but Yugi realized Kuriboh was telling them to Set "Rainbow Blessing". As Yami Yugi was about to be attacked directly by "Ruklamba the Spirit King", Kuriboh used its Deck Master effect to block the attack. On his next turn, with "Kuriboh" on the field, Yami Yugi was able to use "Rainbow Blessing", allowing "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight" to attack Gansley directly and win. After the Duel, Yami Yugi thanked Kuriboh, who smiled and faded away. Battle City Finals arc He was seen in a battle against Obelisk the tourmenter. Waking the Dragons arc He was used in a battle to fight against Rafael. Capsule Monsters arc He guided Yami Yugi to safety, from being kill by two moving side walls. He appears to help him battle during the final round of the capsule monsters board game as he decides to protect him. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Anime) Yugi Muto gives Jaden Yuki the card Winged Kuriboh. In the Japanese version he says the card is lucky. In the English version, he says that he feels the card belongs with Jaden. He was seen in battle against professor Cobra. During Jaden's last year, the person who had gained the most graduation points at the exam would get a copy of Yugi's Deck, excluding the God Cards. Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes and Syrus Truesdale qualified, but turned down the prize in favor of their own decks. During the graduation party, Jaden is led by Winged Kuriboh to the room containing Yugi's Deck. Yugi appears and sends Jaden back in time to Duel his younger self. In the past Yugi won Battle City V2 at some point and had a dream where Kuriboh told him he would meet someone and have to Duel him. Shortly after this, Yugi bumped into Jaden Yuki, who had been sent back in time by Yugi's future self. Jaden showed Yugi a "Winged Kuriboh" card, which he said Yugi had given to him and it helped him come here. Yugi saw that Jaden's "Winged Kuriboh" looked like his own "Kuriboh", but had no knowledge of ever meeting Jaden or giving him a card. He told Jaden about his dream and asked if Jaden was there to Duel him. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime)' In the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga, Yusei uses "Junkuriboh" in his Deck. He can discard it to negate any damage that would make his LP zero and destroy that card. ''Film Appearances 'Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 1 He is used in battle against Seto Kaiba, but he is sacrificed in the fight. Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 2 Yugi uses "Clear Kuriboh" for Kuriboh. He can discard it to negate a damage-dealing monster effect or banish it from the graveyard to potentially prevent a direct attack. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's movie Kuriboh is used in a battle by Yami Yugi to fight against Paradox. Quotes *"Kuri Kuri!!!" Relationships Yugi Muto He acts exactly like him. Yami Yugi He gets along very well with his master even though Yami can't understand him since he only says his name by shortening it. '''Jaden Yuki He gets along with him very well. Knowable Relatives *'Kuribon (character)' (Female Future Incarnation) Trivia Kuriboh has many similaritie with Pikachu from Pokemon. *Both are sidekicks to the main characters. *Both are used in a ton of battles. *Both are consider weak by someone. *Both of their Japanese voice actresses also do their voices in English. *Both of them would protect the main character from being hurt. *Both can show their angry side to someone. *Both of their partners can't understand a word that they say. *Both are seen smiling a lot after a battle is over. *Both of them aren't used in some battles against a powerful enemy. *Both them travel with the main character. (For Kuriboh : In a Duel Monsters Card form. Whereas for Pikachu : by being on Ash's left or right shoulder) Voice Actresses *'Japanese' & English : Mika Ishibashi all information Kuriboh (Character) came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Kuriboh_(character) Gallery Kuriboh.jpg|Kuriboh in the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series Category:Characters Category:Males